


Charade

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, but the jock strap is what breaks him, liam can't deal, theo wears a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam is sick of lying in bed awake at night wondering if Theo is safe. Not only is he pack, but Liam is falling for him. He goes to find Theo to force him to move in with him, but the sight of Theo in the locker room dressed only in a grey crop top and a jock strap proves to be more temptation than he can bear.***“What are you wearing?” Liam asked hoarsely, his eyes stuck on Theo’s ass.“I would have thought that an athlete such as yourself would be familiar with a jockstrap,” Theo teased, letting his hands slip down and hook inside the straps, snapping them against his ass.“I’m familiar with the concept,” Liam said faintly. “I just… I never… Oh boy, I need to lie down.”





	Charade

To a supernatural creature such as himself, the boys locker room reeked. Theo wrinkled up his nose as he stepped through the door, his sense of smell overwhelmed by a wave of old sweat, dirty socks and mould. If he had his choice, he’d never step foot inside, but it was the only place in all of Beacon Hills that he could get away with stealing a hot shower without getting questioned. Any staff member or cleaner just assumed he was on one of the sports teams, giving him the chance to luxuriate in the feeling of hot water pounding on his shoulders and back, washing off the week’s worth of sweat, dirt and blood.

He picked his times carefully, watching from the preserve until every member of the lacrosse team had showered and left, and only then would he make his way inside. The school was blessed with what seemed like unlimited hot water, so there always seemed to be enough left for Theo.

Theo put down his bag, pulling out his shampoo and body wash, placing them down in one of the shower blocks. He went back to retrieve his towel, letting it hang over the wall within easy reach. With another glance around to ensure that he was alone, Theo kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, before kicking off his shorts. He chucked them all under the bench, hands moving to the grey crop top he was wearing.

Examining it briefly, he smiled, remembering the time he’d bought it. Liam had dared him, of course, on one of their stupid shopping trips in the mall when Jenna managed to bully Theo into accepting a little bit of money for some clothes. He normally managed to evade her on the nights when he caved into Liam’s begging and took the spare room at his parent’s house, but this time she’d surprised him, waiting outside his door until he had no option but to leave or be late for school. She’d informed him in no uncertain terms that she’d given Liam money for new clothes for both of them, and that he would use it, or she would find out and make him sorry.

He’d believed her and with a sigh, he’d given in, trailing Liam around the mall after school that day and buying himself a few basics. A pair of jeans, two long sleeved shirts and a jacket (and, when Liam wasn’t looking, a few pairs of briefs) was all covered thanks to Jenna, with twenty bucks to spare. And then Liam had seen the crop top in the dancewear section, teasing until Theo had caved in and tried it on, putting on a silly pout and opening the door to show Liam, artfully draped in the doorway.

Liam had blushed to the roots of his hair, mouth dropping open.

Anything that garnered a reaction like that was a necessary wardrobe item as far as Theo was concerned. He’d bought it without a second thought, and had taken to wearing it every time he worked out or went for a run. It never ceased to leave Liam in a tizzy. He’d yet to act on it, sadly, but that didn’t stop him. He loved the attention regardless.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hall until the door opened and a loud gasp echoed around the room. Theo looked up into the wide blue eyes and bright red face of Liam Dunbar.

Liam licked his lips, eyes moving down Theo’s body, his heart racing in his chest. Theo preened, enjoying the feel of Liam’s eyes caressing his exposed skin.

“What are you wearing?” Liam asked hoarsely, his eyes stuck on Theo’s ass.

“I would have thought that an athlete such as yourself would be familiar with a jockstrap,” Theo teased, letting his hands slip down and hook inside the straps, snapping them against his ass.

“I’m familiar with the concept,” Liam said faintly. “I just… I never… Oh boy, I need to lie down.”

And he did so, dropping down the ground and lying face up, hands covering his face as he took a shaky breath.

“Are you sure you want to lie on the floor?” Theo asked dubiously. “It’s filthy.”

“I don’t care,” Liam said dramatically. “Just leave me here to die. My body will lie in the chamber forever.”

Theo smirked, catching the reference. Liam had placed himself in charge of his movie education months ago.

He moved closer, standing over Liam, bravely taking a sniff to get Liam’s scent. Embarrassment, anguish, and of course, over the top of it all, arousal.

“I don’t want you to die,” Theo said in a low voice. Liam peeked up at him through his fingers, trying and failing not to stare at his crotch. He whimpered, covering his eyes again.

“Too late,” he muttered, voice muffled by his palms.

“I’ll just have to resuscitate you then,” Theo pointed out. “I’m not having you die on my watch, Liam Dunbar, your mother would literally eviscerate me.”

“I do not,” Liam said forcefully, “want to think about my mother right now.”

Theo grinned. “Then what do you want to think about?” He asked.

“I don’t want to think at all,” Liam admitted, finally letting his hands fall away.

“I think I can help with that,” Theo said. He held a hand out to Liam, who stared at it, before slowly reaching his own to take it, letting Theo pull him to his feet.

“You’re all dirty,” Theo tutted, brushing him down, biting back a smirk as Liam’s heart skipped and he held his breath. “Yep. There’s nothing for it. You’re going to have to take a shower.”

“Huh?” Liam asked.

Theo gripped the bottom of Liam’s shirt, tugging it up, and Liam’s hands flew to encircle his wrists, gripping them tight.

“What are you doing?” He asked, eyes wide.

“No more thinking,” Theo reminded him. “Just feel.”

He started backing Liam up, holding his gaze, leading him back until he was pressed against the shower wall. Theo caged him in, one hand on either side of his body.

Letting his eyes drift down, he examined Liam’s lips. They were slightly chapped, most probably from his habit of chewing on them when he was anxious, but they were full, parted slightly as Liam’s breathing quickened. He licked his lips and let his eyes flick back up, taken in by the deep blue pools framed by thick lashes.

“Touch me,” Theo whispered, stepping closer and pressing his whole front against Liam’s. A little frown appeared in between Liam’s brows, his mouth opening wider. “Please?” Theo continued, letting some of his need show in his eyes. He wanted this, badly.

Liam closed his eyes, shuddering. His lashes flickered, dusting his red cheeks before blinking back open. He seemed to have made a decision, and his hands moved to Theo’s chest.

His face dropped as he waited for Liam to push him away, gaze dropping, the sting of rejection painful.

But, instead of pushing him, they slipped down further, brushing over his abs. Shocked, Theo looked back up at Liam. His pupils were dilated, eyes a stormy ocean now.

“Do you know how much it drives me mad when you wear this thing?” He asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

Arousal flared in Theo’s belly, hot and sweet. “Of course I do,” he said, giving Liam a devilish grin, hope flaring to life inside his chest. “Why do you think I bought it in the first place?”

“Tease,” Liam growled, fingers mapping the toned muscles of his abdomen, before moving to his hips and pulling Theo in closer so that their erections ground together.

Theo bit back a moan, rolling into it, chasing the delicious feeling of friction against his hard and aching cock. How long had he been waiting for Liam to make a move like this? It felt like years, and he was a starving man, desperate for more.

“Liam,” he whispered, burying his face in his neck, breathing in that unique scent, the one that had come to mean home and safety and-

He couldn’t bring himself to say it yet, not even in his own mind.

“Theo, fuck,” Liam whispered back, his voice hoarse with lust, hands moving around to grip his naked ass, kneading the flesh. Theo couldn’t hold in his moan, head thrown back. Liam took advantage of this, his mouth moving to kiss up the column of Theo’s throat, nipping and licking at his skin.

His knees shook, threatening to give in. It was so much, so so much, but nowhere near enough.

Slowly, Theo brought his head down, stilling his movements as he stared into Liam’s eyes. He leaned in, keeping Liam’s gaze until the last moment, letting his eyes flutter closed as he swept his lips over Liam’s for the first time.

It started soft, Theo gently exploring, their mouths gripping and releasing, their fingers moving to tangle in each other’s hair, noses brushing as they shared each breath. Liam stood up on his tippy toes, trying to get closer, tongue brushing over Theo’s lips, and his hands slid to grip under Liam’s ass, lifting him and pinning him against the wall as he delved his tongue inside Liam’s mouth. It turned hungry then, almost feral, the two of them fighting to get closer, rubbing against each other, groaning their pleasure into each other’s mouths.

This time when Theo’s hands moved to relinquish Liam of his shirt, there was no resistance, and he flung it back behind him, uncaring of where it landed. His own top followed shortly after, and they both moaned at the first feeling of skin on skin.

Liam’s hands moved up his back, massaging him, groaning. “Fuck, you’re so fit,” he hissed. “Your back is ridiculous.”

“I work out a lot,” Theo muttered, lips falling to Liam’s fluttering pulse and sucking a bruise into his neck.

“Clearly,” Liam sighed, hands sweeping down his spine, making Theo shiver. Liam’s touch sent little sparks flying under his skin, shocks of lightning that had him breathing a little deeper, a little faster.

He gripped his ass again, and Theo moaned, arching into Liam’s hands, encouraging him to keep going, to explore further.

“Such a delicious looking peach you have here,” Liam said in a low voice, spreading his cheeks open. “I can’t wait to taste it.”

Theo’s eyes widened, teeth digging into his lower lip to muffle the needy whine building in his throat. He wanted that, wanted it more than anything. “Please,” he whispered hoarsely.

“You like that idea?” Liam asked, squeezing both cheeks firmly. “You little tease?”

“Yes,” Theo gasped. “God, anything you want Liam.”

Liam hummed, getting bolder, one finger reaching further, brushing over his hole. Theo closed his eyes, letting his head fall forwards to rest on Liam’s shoulder, his hands pressed to the cool tiles on either side of him. Liam’s hands on his body, his voice whispering in his ear, the hard cock rubbing against his, not quite enough friction to do anything other than frustrate him, it was all driving Theo mad.

He couldn’t stand the teasing any longer. Time to even the status quo.

“I want you,” he said hoarsely, tongue flicking out to taste the salt of Liam’s skin. Slowly, he kissed his way up, until he’d reached Liam’s ear. Biting down on the lobe, his breath hot on Liam’s ear, he smiled at the shudder that went through Liam’s body, his hips bucking and hands tightening their hold on him. “I want you inside me Liam.”

“Fuck,” Liam groaned. “Yes, definitely, later.”

“Why not now?” Theo crooned, kissing the tender spot under Liam’s ear.

“Lube, a comfortable bed, cuddling,” Liam pointed out, panting lightly.

“All good points,” Theo agreed, “but I’m feeling rather impatient. See, I have this problem.” He rocked his hips against him, showing him just how big the problem was. “And it seems you’re experiencing the same problem.” Boldly, he let a hand reach down to grip Liam through his shorts, biting down lightly on his neck as he stroked him through the fabric.

Liam pushed him back a step, and Theo went, swaying slightly, frowning as he looked at Liam. The other boy took a few deep, shuddering breaths, before opening his eyes and looking up at him.

“If I suck you off, will you come home with me?” He asked.

Theo blinked. What kind of question was that? “Definitely,” he agreed.

“No,” Liam growled, frustrated, “I mean will you stop running away and just stay, like actually live there. You can stay in my room if you want, or the spare bedroom is yours if you don’t.”

“Liam,” Theo sighed.

“I can’t sleep,” Liam admitted, cutting off his objections before he could even voice them. “When you’re not there, all I do is lie awake and stare at the ceiling, just in case you text or call and say that you’re in trouble. I think about you sleeping in your truck, exposed, vulnerable, and it makes me feel sick.”

Theo’s gaze dropped. He was listening, his chest feeling tight. He didn’t want to upset Liam, but he didn’t want to feel like he was a charity case either.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” he said quietly, examining his hands. “I feel like an intruder.”

“You’re not,” Liam said firmly. “You’re pack, Theo. You’re my family, and I know my parents feel the same way.”

“Calling me your brother now?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Liam scowled. “I know exactly what you’re doing. Don’t deflect. I mean it, Theo. You belong with me, whether that’s as just a packmate, or hopefully, something more. I don’t want you sleeping on the streets anymore, not when there’s a home waiting for you.”

Theo felt something shift in his chest. “Home?” He asked hoarsely, looking up at him.

Liam nodded, giving him a weak smile. “I hope so,” he said quietly. “Home. Where you’re always welcome. Where you’re always safe. Where you’re always-”

He broke off, but Theo heard him anyway, finishing the sentence in his head.

Loved.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll come home.”

Liam’s smile was brilliant, shining like the sun. “Really? You mean it.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Yes, baby wolf. I mean it.”

He didn’t have a chance to so much as blink before Liam was on him, hands moving into his hair and tugging him down to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. Theo wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss, flooded with happiness.

Moments later he was flipped, pressed against the wall of the shower. He hissed as his bare ass touched the cold tiles, but Liam distracted him, falling to his knees in front of him and pulling his jockstrap halfway down his thighs. Blue eyes looked up at him, sparkling with mischief. A hand slid up his cock, holding it firmly as a hot, wet mouth sucked him down.

“Holy fuck,” Theo breathed, hands shaking, eyes flickering between the intense blue pools of Liam’s eyes and the chapped red lips wrapped around his cock. Both sights were equally enchanting. “Liam,” he begged.

Liam sucked off with a pop, licking his lips. “Hold on the something,” he said with a wink, and then he was diving back down, eyes closed as he hummed around Theo’s cock, making his knees waver, threatening to buckle. Liam gripped his hips, effortlessly holding him up while his head bobbed up and down on Theo’s cock, taking it all the way down, nose buried in the tight curls of Theo’s pubic hair.

Theo slid his hands through Liam’s hair, gripping tight, urging him on, obscene moans and grunts slipping from his lips as Liam sucked his brains out through his cock, sending pleasure searing through him, the flames leaving nowhere untouched.

He was going to come, and he tugged at Liam’s hair, groaning his name. He could feel his thighs trembling, the sensitive head of his cock being massaged by Liam’s throat swallowing around it, and a loud moan from Liam vibrating up and down his length was the final straw, sending him howling over the edge.

His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Liam still knelt at his feet, tongue swiping over his head and gathering up the last of his release before slowly rising up, showing it to Theo and then swallowing it down. Theo growled, reaching for him, possessing his mouth and tasting his come on Liam’s tongue. He sucked on it, making Liam moan.

Kicking off his jockstrap, Theo’s hand moved down to Liam’s pants, unbuttoning them and shoving them down, taking Liam’s cock in his hand. Liam moaned loudly, hands flying up to grip Theo’s arms, bucking into the tight fist of his hand.

Theo could already smell the salty scent of his arousal, and he sunk to his knees, sucking at the head and savouring the bitter flavour. Liam cried out, bucking into his mouth, hot come spurting from the head of his cock, and Theo sucked in air through his nose as he swallowed down the other boy’s load.

He pulled off, wiping at his chin, looking up at Liam with adoring eyes. His animals felt sated, at least for now. All he wanted to do was rub himself all over Liam and hold him close, covering the other boy in his scent so that everyone would know who he belonged to. The feral gleam in Liam’s eyes told him that he felt the same way.

“Shower,” Liam said firmly. “And then I’m taking you home.”

“But-” Theo protested.

“No,” he replied. “We can scent mark when we get home Theo. Which I would like to happen sooner rather than later.”

“Fine,” Theo grumbled. He helped Liam step out of his shorts and underwear, chucking them with the rest of their clothes before standing up, turning on the shower.

The jet of cool water helped to clear his head, and soon it was blessedly warm. Theo tilted his head back, sighing happily. His eyes flew open as Liam pulled him out from under the spray, the shampoo bottle in his hand.

“Here,” he said, offering him the bottle, some shampoo already in his hand.

Theo took it from him, squeezing some into his hand. Before he could lift it to his head, however, Liam was reaching up, rubbing his fingers through Theo’s hair and massaging his scalp.

“Is that how it is?” He asked in a low voice, bemused.

“Yep,” Liam said. “Hang on.”

He ducked his hair under the water, wetting it, and Theo brought his hands to Liam’s head, massaging the shampoo into his scalp in slow circles. It felt sensual, but also fed a different kind of hunger inside of him, the intimacy speaking to his need to care for and protect his packmate.

They both rinsed, and then conditioned, rinsed again. The body wash was next, and Theo felt himself hardening again as Liam’s hands stroked his body. He relished in the feeling of Liam’s muscled skin, fingers carding through the hair on his chest and then slipping lower, grasping his hips and bringing Liam’s cock against his.

Their bodies were slippery as they rutted against each other, mouths hot as they kissed deeply. The lack of friction made Theo whine, until Liam reached between them and took both of their cocks in hand, pumping furiously.

It didn’t take much before Theo was coming with a grunt, hiding his face in Liam’s neck and shuddering, followed ten seconds later by Liam. They stood there, wrapped in each other under the steaming hot water, shivering through their orgasms for what felt like an age. Their scents intertwined, filling the room, and Theo took deep breaths of it, feeling at peace.

It was with great reluctance that they rinsed off, but as soon as the water was off they were in a hurry, drying themselves and dressing in record time, almost running out the door.

They clambered into Theo’s truck, and Theo drove silently, intently, eyes glued to the road. He wanted to get them home in one piece, which wouldn’t happen if he was distracted by Liam.

He pulled up out the front, and Liam almost jumped out, slamming the door shut behind him and racing up the steps. Theo followed at a more sedate pace, anticipation making him itch, closing and locking the front door behind him, leaning against it and sending his senses through the house.

“There’s no one home,” he said in a low voice. He knew it would carry.

“Yep,” Liam said. “My parents are out tonight. They went to a play.”

“Is that why you came looking for me pup?” Theo asked, starting to stalk through the house.

“Maybe,” Liam whispered, so quietly that Theo had to strain to hear him as he silently walked down the hallway.

Theo reached Liam’s doorway, finding him sitting on the edge of the bed, already naked again. “Maybe?” He smirked, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

“Okay definitely,” Liam said, cheeks flushing slightly. “I was determined to put an end to this whole charade.”

Stopping in front of him, Theo looked down and met his gaze, raising an eyebrow. “You came to seduce me into sleeping at your house?”

Liam stood, frowning at him. “Home,” he reminded him. “And no. I wanted to seduce you and I wanted to force you to come home. They’re two separate things.”

“Right,” Theo said skeptically.

“If you didn’t want to have sex with me, I still would have made you come here,” Liam said, his heartbeat steady. “It’s important to me that you’re safe, so please don’t feel like you have to be with me if that’s not what you want.”

He looked a little afraid now, as if Theo really would turn around and walk out. Theo reached up, cupping his face with one hand.

“There’s nowhere else that I want to be, Liam,” he said, sweeping over his cheekbone with his thumb. “I can promise you that.”

“Good,” Liam said, “me either.” He smiled at Theo, leaning up on his toes to kiss him, and Theo pulled him closer, sighing happily into his mouth.

Stepping back, Theo pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it, making quick work of his clothes and shoes. Then he returned to Liam, kissing him, their hands racing over each other’s skin, sending fire in their wake, and they were falling onto the bed, Theo on his back with Liam looming over him, raining down kisses all over his face. Theo squirmed, laughing, trying to get away, and it was light and fun, something he’d never experienced in the bedroom before. It made him happy, that he was still experiencing new things, and that it was with Liam.

Liam stilled above him, his blue eyes warm and fond. “I’ve never heard you laugh like that before,” he said quietly.

Theo smiled at him. “I’m happy,” he said simply.

“I make you happy?” Liam asked, looking floored.

Theo chuckled, leaning up and nuzzling his face against Liam’s cheek. “Deliriously happy,” he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth. “So happy I feel like I might burst.”

“Fuck I love you,” Liam groaned, stealing his lips in a hard kiss, his mouth moving insistently on his. Theo felt a flash of awe and intense happiness, and he cried out Liam’s name as those amazing lips moved down his jaw and neck, latching onto a nipple and sucking. He buried his fingers in the blankets underneath him as Liam moved down further, nipping at each hip before kissing the tip of his cock. Now he felt like he might burst for another reason entirely, bucking up his hips into Liam’s hot wet mouth for the second time that day.

But instead of finishing him off, Liam’s lips moved further down, kissing alongside the base of his cock and then pushing his legs up, spreading them, exposing him.

“Liam,” Theo whispered throatily, eyes wide.

“I told you I couldn’t wait to get my mouth on your ass,” Liam said, mischief shining in his eyes, “and now I finally can.”

Theo’s eyes rolled back in his head at the first swipe of Liam’s tongue over his hole, before swirling around it, laving it with his spit. The noises coming from Theo’s mouth would be embarrassing if he had any control over them, but he didn’t. His whole world was narrowed down on Liam’s tongue wiggling its way past the tight ring of his rim.

“Oh fuck,” Theo groaned, legs trembling, cock twitching with every swipe of Liam’s tongue. A near constant stream of pre-come was dripping from him, pooling on his stomach, filling the air with the salty scent.

“You’re going to come from this, aren’t you?” Liam asked, licking his lips, eyes whining with delight. “Just from my tongue in your ass.”

“Yes,” Theo admitted, panting and thrashing as Liam grinned and then delved back in, easing his tongue in and out of his body as his slicked hole loosened slightly.

Something about Liam’s touch was making him wild, but instead of fighting against it, trying to keep control, he let go, letting himself feel. He came with a wrangled sob of Liam’s name, arching up off the mattress and coating his stomach and chest with thick white ropes.

He could feel Liam watching him but he didn’t care, he relished it. Liam had done this to him, had made him feel this good. He could let himself be vulnerable for Liam.

Liam crawled up his body, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, smiling, and Theo relinquished his hold on the blankets to pull Liam against him, nuzzling into him.

“That was amazing,” he whispered.

“Agreed,” Liam said with a happy sigh. “Definitely worth the wait. You looked so beautiful.”

Theo felt himself blush, his cheeks hot, and Liam smiled, kissing his cheek gently. Theo held him close as he panted for breath, his heart rate slowing down incrementally until it was normal. He looked up at Liam, gently running his fingers through his hair.

“Liam,” he said, searching his face.

“Yeah?” He asked, leaning back slightly.

“I need you,” Theo said earnestly. “I want you so much. Please.”

Liam smiled, dipping down to kiss him. “Is that what you want?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Theo assured him. “Please tell me you have lube?”

“Around here somewhere,” Liam assured him. He pushed off of him, reaching over to the bedside table and rummaging around it. He emerged triumphant a few seconds later, a small tube in his hand. “Yep, still here.”

“You haven’t opened it,” Theo observed.

“Yeah,” Liam said, flushing slightly. “Mason got it for, as a joke I think, when I came out as bisexual last year. It’s just sort of sat there ever since. Never really had a reason to use it before.”

“Not even to explore your own body?” Theo asked.

Liam blinked. “Like, my ass?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Theo said, “aren’t you curious?”

“I had no idea what I was doing,” Liam admitted, squirming slightly under Theo’s bemused look, “so I just left it.”

“It feels good,” Theo assured him.

“Wait,” Liam said, “you’ve touched yourself?”

“Of course,” Theo said. “I’m gay, Liam. I wanted to know how it felt, so I tried it.”

“Oh,” Liam said, licking his lips nervously. “Good. At least one of us has some idea then.”

“You’ve never done any of this before, have you?” Theo asked. He reached for Liam, who settled in next to him until both of them were on their sides, facing each other.

“I mean, I had sex with Hayden. And I’ve fooled around with guys at Sinema. Kissing and blowjobs and rimming, obviously. But no,” Liam said, “I haven’t done anything more than that. Have you?”

“I’ve had sex with guys,” Theo said with a shrug. “But it was like a scratching an itch kind of deal? There wasn’t any emotion involved at all. I’ve never had sex with someone I know before.” Or someone he loved.

“It’s different, I think,” Liam said. “Sex with Hayden was great, but I never felt the urge to do it with anyone else. I think because I didn’t know them.”

“Amazing how we can have such different experiences,” Theo said quietly.

Liam smiled. “I don’t think it matters,” he said gently. “It lead both of us here.”

“Yeah,” Theo said, feeling himself smiling back. “It did.”

“Will you tell me what to do?” Liam asked, offering him the bottle of lube.

“Of course,” Theo said, his mouth running dry, taking it from him and uncapping it, dribbling some on Liam’s fingers and smearing it. “This will probably be easiest with me on my stomach.”

“Okay,” Liam whispered.

Theo turned, stuffing one of Liam’s pillows underneath him, arching up with his legs slightly spread. Liam moved to sit behind him, waiting for instructions.

“One finger at first,” Theo said. “And you go slowly, in a little bit and then out, then in a bit further and keep going like that.”

“Right,” Liam said.

Theo felt Liam’s other hand on his ass, gripping it as he brought a finger to Theo’s hole, probing it gently. It gave way easily thanks to Liam’s saliva, and his finger slid in to the first knuckle.

“That’s it,” Theo encouraged, pillowing his head on his arms, turning his face to the side and closing his eyes. “Keep going.”

Liam explored, being as gentle as he could, until he had one finger all the way in, wiggling it around. Theo felt a thrum of arousal zing through him, eyelids fluttering.

“Is this okay?” Liam asked, sounding uncertain.

“Liam, use your senses,” Theo chided gently.

“Your heart rate is a little fast,” Liam said, “but you smell happy.”

“I am,” Theo confirmed. “You should pay attention while you’re touching someone. That way, you know if you do something wrong.” He smiled. “Or if you do something right.”

“Someone?” Liam asked. The sound of his voice made Theo crane his neck around, looking at his face. “Like who?”

Theo smiled at him reassuringly. “I don’t think you’ll hurt me,” he said, “but it’s important to check up on someone you’re with to make sure.”

Liam slid his finger back out. He waited a moment before meeting Theo’s gaze. “You know I don’t want to be with anyone else right?”

“I know,” Theo whispered, quirking his lips up.

Liam studied his face before nodding. “Good,” he said firmly, “because I wouldn’t be here with you like this otherwise. This isn’t a casual hook-up.”

“It isn’t for me either,” Theo promised.

Liam’s bright blue eyes darkened slightly. “You’re mine,” he said quietly, a hint of a growl to his voice. Theo smiled brilliantly at him.

“Yes,” Theo said, turning back, utterly content. “I’m yours.”

A moment later Liam’s finger was back, this time with a second one. He probed at Theo’s entrance, waiting for the go ahead.

“Do it,” Theo breathed.

Liam sighed happily, sliding both in. Again, he met little in the way of resistance. After a warm shower and two orgasms, Theo was feeling very relaxed, and he regularly touched himself, even used toys every now and again, so his muscles were used to the intrusion.

“Am I doing this right?” Liam asked.

“Yeah,” Theo said, smiling and arching up slightly. “Start to scissor them out a bit, maybe add a little bit more lube.”

“Okay,” Liam said quietly. He heard the cap of the lube open again as he slid his fingers out and slicked them up a bit more. When he pressed them back, they slid in easily, and Theo moaned as one brushed against his prostate.

Liam stilled, and Theo shifted impatiently, trying to get him to do it again. With no prompting, Liam moved his finger back, searching for it, gasping lightly as Theo’s leg twitched and he whimpered.

“What is that?” Liam asked, both fingers gently rubbing over the small slightly harder mass.

“Prostate,” Theo said, moving restlessly now, his cock now hard and aching again, rubbing against the fabric of Liam’s pillow. “Part of what makes anal sex feel so fucking good.”

“Really?” Liam asked, sounding intrigued. “I always thought it hurt.”

“Depends on how prepared you are, how gentle the other guy is, whether or not you’re relaxed,” Theo told him. “If someone just shoves it in, then yeah it fucking hurts.”

“So the key is just to go slow?” Liam asked.

Theo smirked. “Yeah, at first.”

Liam slipped in a third finger now, stretching him open, making sure to press against his prostate with every pass, and Theo moved with his fingers, pressing back against them, starting to feel that familiar ache.

“Need you,” he whispered.

“Yeah? You’re ready for me?” Liam asked.

“More than ready,” Theo said urgently. “Come on Liam.”

“Okay,” Liam said, slipping his fingers out and wiping them clean on the blanket. “Can we do it face to face though?”

Theo wiggled out from underneath him and rolled over, pulling out the pillow and placing it back behind his head. Then he held his arms open, and Liam gave him a relieved smile as he fell into them, kissing him soundly. Reaching for the lube, Theo uncapped it a third time and spread some on Liam’s cock, who gasped and then moaned. Theo slicked it up, looking at Liam with a smile.

“Looks like we’re both ready,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Liam laughed, biting his lip, eyes shining, and Theo felt his chest ache at how lovely he was. This was what he’d always wanted. A partner, someone to laugh with in bed, to kiss and hold and protect in equal measure. To think that he’d found that with Liam of all people, the beta with anger issues, was surprising, but also nice. His mind flicked back, remembering all the various points in their relationship that had left them here. Allies, and then enemies, then reluctant allies once more, and then slowly building the respect and trust that came from constantly saving each other’s lives, until they’d settled on friends. And now, something more than that.

He watched Liam’s face as he pushed in, smiling at the wonder in his eyes, the way he bit his lip and frowned slightly in concentration. It was utterly adorable. As instructed, he went slowly at first, easing his way inside and checking constantly to make sure Theo was comfortable. When he was fully seated, he stilled, arms shaking slightly on either side of Theo’s body.

“Good?” Theo asked, brushing a hand over his cheek.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Liam said weakly.

“I’m great,” Theo informed him with a grin. He clenched around Liam’s cock, smirking as he groaned, hips stuttering. “You close already pup?”

“You’re so tight,” Liam gasped, leaning down and resting his forehead on Theo’s, lips twisted in a grimace. “I feel like I’ll come if I move.”

Theo chuckled, sliding his hand around to grip the back of his neck, guising his mouth to his. “You won’t,” he said, smiling against Liam’s lips. “Move, Liam.”

He moaned as Liam slid out and then smoothly back in. Despite his cockiness he wasn't unaffected. There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin, and he could feel a raging inferno building inside him, threatening to spill over. He didn't think this would last long for either of them.

Liam leaned down, kissing him, pumping in and out steadily, his breathing harsh, but still he kept kissing Theo, his mouth dragging and claiming, tongue massaging and stroking. Theo held him tightly, wrapping his whole body around him, moving with him and meeting every thrust. It felt different to anything Theo had ever experienced before, just so much more intimate.

This wasn’t about getting off, this was an expression of love, poetry in motion, their bodies communicating with each other. Theo could feel his heart swelling with emotion, his hands trembling slightly as they carded through Liam’s hair. Love sparked along every nerve in his body, sending him flying higher than he’d ever been before, his orgasm approaching like a train, full steam ahead.

He shook and moaned and whimpered, begging Liam to go faster, harder, clinging to him and panting into his mouth as Liam complied, his hips snapping with every thrust.

“Fuck, Theo,” Liam moaned, hips stuttering. “I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Theo gasped. He reached down between them, tugging at his cock, moaning into Liam’s mouth as he came, his ass clenching down on Liam’s cock like a vice, making him sob out his name as he came as well. Theo shuddered, feeling Liam filling him up as he coated both of their stomachs with his release.

Liam collapsed against him, and Theo wrapped his arms around him, smoothing his hair back from his damp sweaty face, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Liam nuzzled against his chest, sighing happily, his cock still nestled inside of Theo’s ass.

“I don’t think I ever wanna move,” Liam stated, his voice muffled.

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” Theo admitted. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally drained. All he wanted to do was to keep lying in bed and cuddle Liam.

“Let’s just stay here then,” Liam said sleepily.

“We should clean up a little,” Theo said, prodding his cheek and chuckling at Liam’s groan. He pushed himself up slightly, pouting at Theo.

“Do we have to?” He asked.

“Dried come is gross and a pain to clean,” Theo pointed out. “All I’m asking for is a damp cloth to wipe a bit of it up.”

“Oh,” Liam said, brightening. “Yeah that I can do. I couldn’t be bothered with a shower though.”

“No point,” Theo grinned. “Not for what I have planned when we wake up.”

Liam smirked. He gripped Theo’s hips and slowly eased his softening cock out of Theo’s body, grimacing a little as some of his come leaked out. Rolling off the bed, he ducked into his bathroom and returned with a cloth, handing it to Theo, who quickly and efficiently cleaned up the mess. He passed it back to Liam and got in under the blankets, listening as Liam rinsed it off and returned.

He climbed in under the blankets, looking at Theo with a happy smile. Theo returned it, snuggling closer and kissing him. Liam sighed happily, placing a hand on his hip and returned it.

Theo pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Liam’s grin was blinding. “I love you too,” he said. They kissed again, enjoying the closeness, sleep starting to beckon them, their kisses getting softer.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Liam asked, voice getting hoarse with sleep.

Theo hummed thoughtfully. “Little,” he said eventually. Liam smiled, kissing him one last time before Theo rolled over. Liam snuggled in against his back, wrapping himself around Theo, and he melted into his embrace, feeling safe and warm.

“Night,” Liam murmured into his ear.

“Night pup,” Theo whispered back, letting himself succumb to sleep.


End file.
